


My, Oh My

by quinnzie



Series: SunaSakuAtsu Poly Relationship [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, I Don't Even Know, Jk he's actually considerate, M/M, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Rimming, Suna is a sadist, Virgin Omi, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnzie/pseuds/quinnzie
Summary: In which Sakusa is trying to have a fun time alone, but Suna has another plan in mind.The continuation of: Roommates
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou
Series: SunaSakuAtsu Poly Relationship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061027
Kudos: 47
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	My, Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wrote this instead of sleeping so this is clearly unbeta'd and I couldn't careless LOL *cries*

_Clack_

Suna throws his keys on the counter and messily takes off his shoes and quickly change it to his indoors sandals. He knows Sakusa would scold him for this later yet he just shrugged it off and makes a beeline to the kitchen.

He puts the strawberry cream bread his two roommates ordered and grabs a bottle of cold water, chugging it down like a madman stranded in the desert and makes an unnecessary loud, relieved sigh which Atsumu always pointed out whenever he caught Suna doing that.

_Now, it's time to surprise, Omi._

He did say he'd surprise Sakusa.... but it seems that the latter never cease to surprise him. Sakusa beats him to it.

Why, you ask?

You see...

_“Mmhngh, Rin...”_ Sakusa's faint moan could be heard from the hallway, making Suna freeze in front of Sakusa's door, head still busy deciphering with what's going on.

No, was Sakusa moaning his name earlier? That can't be, right?

_“RIN! Fuck, fuck!”_

Suna gulped. He heard it loud and clear, he wasn't deaf, he's sure Sakusa IS moaning his name right now.

_Is he masturbating with me in his head? Fuck, that's hot._

It looks like Sakusa was in hurry and not patient enough to wait any longer because he didn't even close his door properly. Suna peeks through the gap and instantly regrets his action the next second.

There Sakusa was, sprawled out on his bed with Atsumu's favorite vibrating dildo up his ass and dick in hand, he was stroking himself in a desperate pace, moaning particularly hard when his thumb slides over the head. His face is all flushed in beautiful color and red and, fuck, that sexy, sultry expression enough to make Suna pants feel tight and blood boils with lust. And his mouth is left open with his tounge sticking out. This mouth that keeps producing seductive moans and calling his name, Suna wants to stuff it with something. It looks too empty for his liking.

He enters Sakusa's room and leans on the door frame like he usually did when catching Atsumu and Sakusa doing funny business, but this time Sakusa was actually thinking of him while masturbating. How adorable.

“Never knew you like taking it in the ass. Thought you only top. Guess you got curious, huh?” He smirks when Sakusa jolts and instinctively cover his own body with blanket, looking all flustered and nervous. This is the Sakusa he has never seen before.

“R-rin, why are you here?”

“Meeting ends earlier,” Suna shrugs nonchalantly before closing in, his eyes are fixed on Sakusa intensely, it's almost like a predator looking at its prey.

“Having fun, babe?” He takes the remote control of the vibrator and toys with it, watching Sakusa's face pales.

“Moaning my name like that, do you think I'll let you have fun alone now?” Suna switches the vibrator to the highest level and cages Sakusa's head with his arms, putting his hands on the pillow of each sides.

“Cat got your tounge?” Suna chuckles teasingly, cupping Sakusa's face with one hand. He slides his thumb over his lips and parted them slightly. “Well, we can always chat later. Now, it seems like I got a kitten in need of my attention.”

Sakusa has turned into a moaning mess and Suna loves it. His thighs were all pried apart with Suna's hands gripping hard on the flesh it might left a mark when they finished. Sakusa lips parted, breath coming out faster as his head digs deeper into the pillow, arching up off the bed as Suna never stop his ministrations.

Suna has his tounge in him and Sakusa feels weird but, _fuck_ , does it feel so _fucking_ good. It's so weird to feel something inside him but he doesn't hate it. Not when Suna's tounge slips expertly inside him, fucking him with his tounge. His body jerks almost violently at the feeling that shot through him when Suna is pressing his finger on his hole.

“You took the dildo forcefully. Don't do that, you might hurt yourself. Let me prepare you properly.”

With that Suna pushes past the rim of his hole and Sakusa moans. Suna watches Sakusa writhes with nees under him and licks his lips. He wants to ravish this man, mess him up until he only remembers Suna's name. Suna adds another finger after a while. Fingers spread inside him, pressing firmly against the nerves that makes Sakusa sees the stars.

Sakusa was already covered in light sheen of sweat, each time Suna touches the prostate, Sakusa screams in pleasure. It keeps pushing Sakusa closer to his orgasm.

_So close, so close, just a lil bit..._

But of course, Suna hangs around with Atsumu too often he became a jerk himself because when he was about to cum, he pulls out completely and watches him groans in frustration.

“I was so close, fuck!”

His frustated groans are like music to Suna's ears. He whistles when Sakusa shoots him an annoyed look and leans down to press a kiss on Sakusa's sweat-covered forehead and whispers on his ears.

“It's a rare sight, I wanna keep seeing you yearn for my touch,” Sakusa shivers as his Suna's hot breath hits his ears.

“So until you cry....” Suna tails off his words, leaving Sakusa in suspense as he pulls away just enough to lock his eyes with Sakusa.

“Beg.”


End file.
